Black Butterfly
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Ada suatu masa dimana kehidupan tidaklah berjalan seperti yang kamu inginkan.. Yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Manusia adalah menjalaninya dengan penuh lapang dada.. Mind RnR ? / OneShoot..


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Black Butterfly**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita terlahir sebagai dua karakter yang berbeda.

Kita bahkan hanya sekedar mengenal satu sama lainnya.

Hidupmu sederhana namun sempurna, berbeda dengan duniaku yang gelap dan jauh dari sempurna.

Kita bertemu dan memulai semuanya dari awal, tidak dengan perjanjian, hanya takdir yang mempertemukan dan mempermainkan juga.

Jika memang Tuhan masih menyayangiku, dengarkanlah doaku ini.

'Aku ingin bertemu kembali denganmu dan mengatakan , Aku mencintaimu..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Orange's Caramel Present 'Black Butterfly'**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita gemuk nampak sedang melihat sekeliling. Ekspresi wajahnya menampilkan kekesalan.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaa..." Wanita gemuk itu berteriak.

"H-hai Momo-Sama.." Gadis kecil muncul dari balik semak-semak.

Dia memakai kimono yang terlihat lusuh dan kotor akibat terkena percikan air di tanah.

Rambut pendek indigonya terlihat menari pelan karena hembusan angin musim gugur.

Tangan kecilnya kotor dan terlihat terdapat beberapa goresan luka.

Tubuhnya kini gemetar karena ketakutan, mata peraknya tidak berani menatap sang Tuan yang kini tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan kesal.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini.. Cepat bersihkan dirimu.. Orang yang ingin membelimu sudah tiba, jangan membuatku rugi dan malu.. Mengerti?!" Wanita gemuk yang bernama Momo itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak ingin dia menunggu lama, cepat ke ruang utama setelah membersihkan dirimu dan ganti kimono itu dengan kimono yang sudah ku siapkan."

.

.

.

Hinata seorang gadis kecil yatim piatu, dirinya di angkat oleh seorang wanita gemuk yang bernama Momo.

Mulanya Momo memberikan janji manis pada warga desa untuk menjaga Hinata dan menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri, namun ternyata Hinata malah akan di jual kepada pria-pria hidung belang atau Tuan Tanah kaya.

Hinata kecil sudah cukup paham akan dunia yang di alaminya kini. Mungkin Hinata kecil dipaksa untuk paham oleh kakak-kakak cantik yang memiliki nasib dengan dirinya. Setiap ada kesempatan Hinata akan mendengar cerita dari kakak-kakak cantik di tempatnya, mengenai 'berikutnya siapa yang akan dijual Momo-San?'.

Hinata memang takut jika dirinya akan dijadikan budak seks, namun jika dia memilih untuk kabur, harus pergi kemanakah dirinya? Dia hanya sebatang kara saat ini.

Tidak ingin membuat Momo-San lebih marah, Hinata segera bersiap-siap mempercantik dirinya dibantu oleh kakak-kakak cantik yang senasib dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kali ini giliranmu ya Hinata?" Ucap seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun bernama Chio.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dia mengalami ketakutan luar biasa. Tangannya berkeringat.

"Ku harap kamu tetap sehat, kami akan merindukanmu." Ucap gadis ke dua bernama Ayumi.

"Kamu masih terlalu kecil, sungguh Momo-San sangat kejam.. Hikss.." Chio memeluk Hinata dan menangis.

Hinata hanya menerima nasibnya. Tangan mungilnya mengelus punggung Chio. Ayumi hanya melihat arah lain, namun air mata juga mengalir dari ke dua mata coklatnya.

"A-Aku akan baik-baik saja. Arigatou Chio-Nee, Ayumi-Nee.." Hinata mencoba tersenyum sebisanya, meskipun dia juga di landa ketakutan luar biasa.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan cukup pelan dan anggun untuk anak seusianya. Tubuh mungilnya dibalutkan dengan Kimono biru gelap bermotifkan bunga sakura. Wajahnya hanya di poleskan bedak tipis.

Dia cukup ketakutan begitu sampai di ruang tengah. Nampak Momo-San sedang bercanda dengan seorang pria yang cukup tua berambut putih panjang.

Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata semakin takut dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri yang sudah berkeringat.

"Hina-Chan, kemari.." Momo memerintah.

Hinata berjalan anggun dan pelan sesuai dengan didikan Momo selama ini. Dalam hati Momo merasa bangga pada Hinata.

Hinata duduk di samping Momo. Pria berambut putih itu terus memperhatikan Hinata sambil senyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Hina-Chan perkenalkan, dia adalah Tuan Jiraiya.. Bersikaplah sopan dan patuh kepadanya. Mulai hari ini kamu akan tinggal bersama dia." Ucap Momo tegas.

Hinata hanya membungkukkan badannya rendah sebagai salam. Jiraiya masih terus tersenyum melihat Hinata. Di mata Jiraiya, Hinata adalah emas murni yang berharga, namun masih perlu di asah agar menjadi permata.

Setelah perbincangan singkat antara Jiraiya dan Momo, Hinata pun mengikuti Jiraiya untuk meninggalkan kediaman Momo dan menuju kediaman barunya.

.

.

.

"Kamu jangan takut kepadaku Hinata. Kamu akan menjadi anak kesayanganku." Jiraiya tersenyum lembut seperti seorang Ayah kepada anaknya.

Senyuman itu membuat Hinata merasa lebih tenang, Hinata pun tersenyum malu-malu dan lembut kepada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya terpaku sesaat melihat senyuman Hinata yang berbeda, tidak dipaksakan dan benar-benar sebuah senyuman anak kecil.

Mereka berdua pun jalan dalam diam menuju kediaman Jiraiya ditemani semilir angin musim gugur.

.

.

.

**10 Years Later ..**

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika malam ini kita berkunjung ke tempat hiburan?" Ajak seorang pria.

"Tidak bisa, Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugasku." Ucap Sasuke masih membaca buku.

"Ayolah Sasukee.. Pasti akan menyenangkan, terlebih kita bisa melepas penat.. Ayolah Sasuke nikmati masa muda kita.." Masih dengan bujuk pria itu.

"Hahhh.." Sasuke menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya "Baiklah.. Hanya kali ini saja.." Ucap Sasuke datar kemudian beranjak pergi dari kursinya.

"Yeahhh.." Teriak pria itu dengan semangatnya.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sasuke bersama 3 orang sahabatnya Naruto, Shikamaru dan Lee tengah menuju tempat hiburan, rumah para Geisha. Naruto tampak antusias bertemu dengan Geisha-Geisha cantik yang akan melayani malamnya kini hingga esok pagi menjelang.

Begitu sampai, mereka berempat di sambut oleh Geisha cantik berambut pirang. Shikamaru sedikit terpana dengan Geisha itu. Dia memisahkan diri dan meminta Geisha itu untuk menemaninya malam ini.

Tamu malam ini terlihat tidak terlalu ramai, karena memang ini adalah hari biasa. Mereka duduk di atas tatami dengan suguhan makanan kecil yang dibawakan oleh Geisha-Geisha. Puncak acara baru akan di mulai sepertinya.

Lampu tiba-tiba di matikan dan hanya menyisakan sedikit cahaya dari panggung kecil. Muncul seorang Geisha dan kini mengambil posisi duduk nyaman di depan kecapinya.

Tangannya yang lihai memainkan nada-nada indah dari kecapi itu. Para pengunjung termasuk Naruto, Sasuke, Lee dan Shikamaru terhipnotis akan permainan Geisha itu.

Sasuke penasaran dengan Geisha itu. Matanya tidak berkedip, terus memandang Geisha itu. Sasuke terpana.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengendap-ngendap keluar dari rumah Geisha itu. Dia merasa pusing dengan semua rayuan dari Geisha-Geisha di dalam. Semua nampak begitu murahan bagi Sasuke, berbeda dengan Naruto sepertinya telah menemukan Geisha yang akan menemaninya, begitu juga dengan Lee dan Shikamaru.

Sasuke memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Ternyata rumah Geisha ini cukup besar pikir Sasuke. Sasuke nampak masih menikmati arsitektur bangunan rumah Geisha.

"Si-Siapa disana?" Ucap seorang gadis dari balik pohon ditaman.

Sasuke diam, begitu melihat seorang gadis muncul dari balik pohon besar.

'Dia..'

"A-Apakah Tuan tersasar?" Ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

Sasuke kini bisa jelas melihat Geisha yang memainkan kecapi tadi. Sasuke terpaku. Gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih diam.

"A-Ano Tuan.." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sasuke.

Sasuke reflek memegang tangan gadis itu. Gadis itu terkejut dan kembali bersemu merah.

"Siapa namamu?"

.

.

.

"Hei Dobe.." Tanya Sasuke masih membaca buku di hadapannya

"Hm?" Naruto sibuk memakan ramen di hadapannya.

"Apa malam ini kamu akan ke rumah Geisha itu lagi?"

Naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Mungkin, Aku ada janji dengan Sakura-Chan. Kenapa?" Naruto melanjutkan kembali memakan ramennya.

"Aku ikut." Sasuke kembali menutup bukunya dan keluar dari kedai ramen.

Naruto hanya terbatuk-batuk mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu?'

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di dalam rumah Geisha dengan tempat duduk yang sama, namun malam ini tidak ada acara memainkan musik, hanya ada tarian dari Geisha-Geisha lainnya. Sasuke yang merasa bosan kembali berjalan-jalan ke taman belakang, berharap bertemu dengan 'Hinata' gadis kemarin yang menemani malamnya.

"Hinata." Sasuke membuka suara begitu melihat Hinata tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang sama.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"Kamu datang lagi?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Hinata.

"Maukah kamu kembali menemaniku malam ini?" Tawar Sasuke.

Hinata hanya merona dan menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setiap hari Sasuke semakin sering datang berkunjung ke rumah Geisha, baik itu sendiri ataupun bersama Naruto dan sahabat lainnya. Semakin sering pula Sasuke bertemu diam-diam dengan Hinata. Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Hinata berbeda dengan Geisha lainnya. Hinata tidak diijinkan untuk melayani para tamu secara langsung, tugas Hinata hanya sebagai penghibur pemain kecapi.

Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu, karena Sasuke lah tamu pertama Hinata. Sasuke sungguh mencintai Hinata, dia berniat untuk membeli Hinata dari pemilik rumah Geisha dan berniat menikahi Hinata.

.

.

.

"Apa kamu sudah gila Sasuke?" Naruto terlihat kaget.

"Apa aku pernah bercanda Bodoh?" Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"Apa yang akan orang tuamu pikirkan, jika anaknya menikahi seorang Geisha?" Naruto terlihat frustasi dibandingkan Sasuke.

"Ingat.. Hinata adalah seorang Geisha, meskipun kamu sudah membelinya, tidak memungkiri dia adalah seorang mantan Geisha.." Naruto memijit pelipisnya yang pusing.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Keluargamu cukup terhormat di desamu. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Bagaimana dengan Kakekmu yang menjunjung tinggi status seseorang. Ohh.. Ayolah Sasuke.." Naruto masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke untuk tidak nekat.

"Ini kehidupanku Dobe.." Sasuke seolah tidak mendengar semua ocehan dari Naruto.

"Kamu adalah seorang yang akan menjadi sarjana kelak. Apa kamu juga akan berpikir jika Hinata bersama kamu? Apakah orang-orang akan mencemooh dia dan menghina dia."

Sasuke kembali terdiam.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu Sasuke, tapi berpikirlah sekali lagi, apa benar ini yang kamu inginkan?"

"Apa kamu akan melepas Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke cukup membuat Naruto mati kutu.

Sasuke jelas tahu bahwa Naruto juga mencintai seorang Geisha.

"Aku.."

"Berjuanglah bersamaku.. Kita bisa pergi jauh dan membangun keluarga kita sendiri dengan usaha kita sendiri." Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam mematung.

Naruto juga pernah berpikir seperti Sasuke, namun dia hanya anak satu-satunya. Naruto tidak ingin mengecewakan ke dua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-Kun.." Hinata mengampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di sebuah taman.

Mereka sering bertemu di luar rumah Geisha. Musim sudah memasuki musim dingin. Salju juga sudah turun dan menutupi jalanan.

Sasuke segera berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata. Sasuke segera meraih tangan Hinata dan meniupkan udara hangat ke tangan Hinata.

Sasuke merasakan betapa dingin tangan Hinata yang tidak memakai sarung tangan, meskipun Kimono yang kenakan Hinata cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu melihat perlakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian membelai wajah dingin Hinata dan kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata, mengajak Hinata untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Sasuke.

Sasuke tinggal seorang diri dalam sebuah rumah sewaan, meskipun dia seorang laki-laki, namun semua peralatan rumahnya tersusun dengan rapi. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke membawa seorang gadis berkunjung ke dalam rumah kecilnya.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mereka berbincang kecil mengenai seputar kehidupan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu mengetahui kehidupan Hinata, karena Hinata lupa bagaimana kehidupan di masa lalunya.

Perbincangan cukup lama dengan udara makin dingin, penghangat ruangan juga tidak begitu berfungsi dengan baik, teh hangat juga cepat menjadi dingin. Hinata sedikit menggigil karena mantelnya sudah di lepas begitu memasuki rumah.

Sasuke merapatkan diri ke Hinata dan memeluknya seraya memberikan kehangatan. Hasrat seorang pria untuk memiliki seorang gadis pun muncul.

Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata dan menciumnya penuh hasrat. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Sasuke, namun Hinata mulai menikmati acara memabukkan itu.

Angin dingin tidak terasa kembali karena adanya cinta yang menghangatkan. Salju turun cukup lebat sore ini dan menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan kedua manusia berbeda kelamin di dalam kamar. Terkadang desahan manis terdengar tipis.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bosan memperhatikan makhluk indah yang kini tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama polos berlindung pada sebuah selimut tebal. Sasuke mencium pundak putih Hinata dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung dengan Hinata. Sasuke mendapat bagian dari Hinata, terbukti dari noda darah yang menodai futonnya. Sasuke ikut terlelap di samping Hinata.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan Hinata tidak berada di sisinya lagi. Pakaian Sasuke juga sudah terlipat rapi di samping futon Sasuke. Sasuke hanya duduk termenung.

"Sasukeeee.." Naruto berteriak begitu memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Hi-Hinataaa.." Naruto menyebutkan nama Hinata dengan Histeris.

Sasuke segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan ikut menjadi cemas.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke ikut cukup panik.

"Di-Dia meninggal.." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Sasuke mematung, bagaimana bisa? Tadi Hinata baru menemaninya. Bagaimana mungkin.

"Ka-kamu jangan bercanda." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sasuke.. Sakura memberitahuku. Ayo kita pergi melihat." Naruto segera menarik Sasuke yang masih sangat terkejut.

Sasuke seperti tercabik-cabik, bagaimana bisa Hinata meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh Hinata terbujur kaku. Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Bangunlah Hinata.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.." Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Hinata yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Seorang pria tua berambut putih menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Relakanlah dia Sasuke.. Hinata sudah tenang sekarang.." Sasuke bisa melihat setetes air mata lolos dari mata tuanya.

Sasuke kembali melihat wajah damai Hinata. Dia membelai sekali lagi wajah dingin Hinata dan mencium bibir dingin milik Hinata. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata akan segera di makamkan.

Naruto terus mendampingi Sasuke selama acara pemakaman.

Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui tentang Hinata.

Sebuah rahasia yang terus di sembunyikan oleh seorang Hinata.

Hinata mengindap sebuah penyakit serius. Para tabib bahkan telah lepas tangan dengan penyakit Hinata. Jiraiya menyayangi Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri. Jiraiya bahkan tahu Hinata menjalin kasih dengan seorang pria bangsawan bernama Sasuke, mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membahagiakan Hinata. Hinata sudah cukup menderita sejak kecil.

Selama ini Hinata bisa menutupi penyakitnya dengan obat-obatan herbal yang dibawakan Jiraiya dari negeri seberang.

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Semua ini seperti mimpi buruk bagi Sasuke.

Bahkan Sasuke belum sempat mendengar Hinata mengatakan cinta kepadanya.

Sasuke merasa sangat frustasi, namun Naruto berusaha untuk selalu mendampingi dan menghibur Sasuke, hingga akhirnya mereka lulus menjadi seorang sarjana.

Sudah 6 tahun berlalu, namun Sasuke selalu terbayang-bayang dengan sosok Hinata. Sasuke kini telah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Istri Sasuke tentu saja dari kalangan bangsawan, namun Sasuke tidak seutuhnya mencintai Istrinya. Akan tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami.

Di pertengahan musim dingin, tepat 7 tahun Hinata meninggal. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah makam bernamakan 'Hinata'. Sasuke meletakkan 2 bucket bunga dan masih setia berdiri di sana. Salju mulai turun, namun tidak mengganggu Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian meronggoh sesuatu dari balik mantelnya. Dia memantapkan dirinya dan hatinya. Dia menghadapkan ujung benda itu di pelipisnya dan mulai menarik pelatuknya.

**DORR ..**

Sasuke terjatuh dihadapan makam Hinata, senyum terukir sebelum akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar menutup mata.

.

.

.

Naruto datang bersama Sakura. Kini mereka tepat berada di depan 2 makam bernamakan ' Hinata dan Sasuke'. Raut wajah Naruto terlihat begitu sedih.

Naruto dan Sakura meletakan 2 buah tangkai bunga dan berdoa dalam hati.

'Semoga kalian bertemu di alam sana dan berbahagialah.'

.

.

.

**-The End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for Reading.. **

"**^^"**

**Mind RnR ?**


End file.
